¿qué hago cuando mis manos suplican tu regreso?
by Email Volturi
Summary: motos,pub,maleantes es verdad que solo eso puede destruir tu felicidad...la verdad si


-hace demasiado frio- dijo Bella tratando de cambiar el tema

-si –dijo Rosalie mirándome atentamente cuando vi como pasaba una moto a toda velocidad

-tengo que volver…-dije a lo que las chicas me miraron extrañadas

-Alice te puedes quedar conmigo –dijo Bella, nerviosa

-no…quiero caminar –dije haciendo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa

-está bien, pero yo te voy a dejar-dijo Rosalie- ya se esta anocheciendo

-quiero caminar…hace mucho que no camino en la noche –dije

-está bien…cuídate –dijo Bella abrazándome

-claro –dije

-me llamas cuando llegues –dijo Rose

Cuando salí , lo único que ocupo mi mente fue un nombre _Jasper _ ,no había día en que no pensara en él , era el mejor chico , él era el amor de mi vida…pero nada es perfecto…

-¡ten cuidado chica tonta , te pude haber atropellado! –grito un chico en una moto , no sabía que hacer solo trate de aguantar el llanto.

-si…-dije en un pequeño susurro y seguí caminando, pero no pude hacer nada cuando los recuerdos de esa noche llegaron a mi cabeza…

_Flash Back_

_-¡vamos Bella! –dije tomando la polera que había escogido para mi amiga_

_-no, Alice, nunca usare eso –dijo sonrojándose_

_-pero Bella , vamos…te veras increíble –dijo Rosalie sonriendo – no podemos hacer esperar a los chicos_

_-¡Rose, eso es mentira siempre los hacen esperar!-dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos_

_-Bella…-dije haciendo un puchero, sabía que eso funcionaria ,siempre ganaba _

_-ohh…las odio –dijo Bella a regañadientes y tomando la polera_

_-te ves hermosa –dije una vez que termino de ponerse la polera_

_-tienes razón-dijo Bella mirándose al espejo_

_-mi turno –dijo Rosalie caminando donde se encontraba Bella_

_-bueno , yo me iré a vestir –dije caminando a mi armario , hoy hacia mucho frio así que decidí vestir ,cómoda y con estilo , sin olvidar estar abrigada._

_-listo-dije – solo falta el maquillaje_

_-Alice , me gusta tu conjunto hace que te veas más blanca –dijo Bella sonriendo_

_-gracias-sonreí – Rose ¿estás lista?_

_-sí ,solo falta maquillarte a ti –dijo acercando su gran maleta de maquillaje_

_-no muy exagerado, que se vea natural –dije_

_-¿con quién crees que hablas? –dijo Rosalie haciéndose la ofendida – siempre que te maquillo quedas perfecta_

_-lo siento señorita Rosalie-dije riendo_

_Una vez que todas estuvimos listas , salimos de mi habitación a encontrarnos con los chicos_

_-esto es imposible ,siempre se ven hermosas –dijo Emmett sonriéndole a Rosalie_

_-es que somos hermosas-dijo Rosalie ,dándole un apasionado beso a Emmett_

_-Bella…te ves muy linda –dijo mi hermano ,a lo que Bella se sonrojo , estaba segura que en unas semanas más ellos serian novios , era obvio._

_Y como siempre ,Jasper me esperaba con su mirada cálida y esa sonrisa dulce_

_-se ve hermosa, señorita Cullen –dijo dando una pequeña reverencia_

_-usted no se queda atrás señor Hale –dije tendiéndole mi mano ,a lo que el depósito un pequeño beso en ella_

_-por dios hermano , no seas así –dijo Rosalie mirando a Jasper _

_-Rose- regaño Bella – rompiste el perfecto momento_

_-lo siento –dijo arrepentida Rose_

_-no te preocupes –dije mientras abrazaba a Jasper-sabes perfectamente que me encanta que Jasper sea así –dije sonriéndole a mi novio_

_-bien , vamos –dijo Emmett saliendo de la casa_

_-adiós mamá –grite –regresaremos tipo 3 de la madrugada_

_-Alice –dijo mamá llegando alarmada donde nos encontrábamos-Edward y Emmett , vengan aquí_

_-está bien –dijeron mis hermanos a regañadientes_

_-¿llevan celular?-pregunto mirándonos interrogante_

_-si –respondimos al unisonó_

_-¿dinero? –dijo_

_-si –volvimos a responder_

_-¿llaves? –repitió_

_-si-dijimos algo más cansados_

_-muy bien, entonces a las 3 de la madrugada los estaré esperando aquí –dijo sonriéndonos-Emmett y Edward cuiden a Bella y a Rose_

_-siempre –dijeron y salieron_

_-Jasper, cuida a mi niña –dijo mamá mientras sonreía_

_-con mi vida –dijo mientras tomaba mi mano_

_-bien, Rosalie y yo nos iremos en el Jeep , Eddie y Bella en el volvo y la duende con Jasper en la moto-dijo Emmett apuntándonos_

_-¡Emmett! Es de mala educación apuntar con el dedo índice a las personas–dije_

_-bueno, bueno –dijo sonriendo y ayudando a Rosalie a subirse al gran monstruo que manejaba_

_-nos vemos en el pub –dijo Bella subiendo al Volvo_

_-¿nos vamos?-pregunto Jasper una vez que los chicos se fueron_

_-si –dije subiéndome a la moto_

_-Alice, toma ponte el casco –dijo tendiéndome uno_

_-no –dije cruzándome de brazos_

_-no arrancare hasta que no te pongas el casco-dijo sonriéndome _

_-está bien , pero si mi pelo se estropea con el casco me acompañaras 2 días seguidos de compras_

_-prometido_

_Cuando estábamos en la carretera, me llego una idea a la cabeza_

_-Jasper, no te enojes –dije _

_-¿por qué me enojaría? –dijo mientras doblaba_

_-por esto –dije mientras me sacaba el casco rápidamente y lo tiraba a la carretera_

_-¡Alice! –dijo Jasper alarmado-te puede pasar algo , ponte mi casco_

_-no me pasara nada ,voy contigo –dije sonriéndole –y no me pondré eso_

_-tu ganas por ahora –dijo de mala gana_

_-te quiero –dije mientras lo abrazaba_

_Cuando llegamos, vimos que Emmett estaba estacionando el Jeep , a lo que Jasper se aparco al lado de Emmett y me tomo rápidamente de la cintura_

_-buena moto –dijo una voz ronca a lo que salte y me aferre más a Jasper_

_-gracias-dijo Jasper monótonamente_

_-¿a cuánto la vendes? –dijo un chico de piel morena y ojos verde con unas cuantas sicatrices en la cara_

_-no la vendo –dijo Jasper serio_

_-¿algún problema? –llego al rescate mi hermano mayor con su estruendosa voz_

_-ninguno Emmett – dijo Jasper con voz queda_

_-Alice, vamos a buscar a Bella y a Edward, ellos ya deben estar adentro del pub –dijo Rosalie mirando amenazadoramente al chico _

_-si –dijo Jasper –Alice ve , te alcanzo en unos minutos_

_-está bien –dije ,pero me arrepentí automáticamente cuando vi llegar a otros 15 chicos con casi las mismas descripciones que el anterior ,Emmett y Jasper podrían ser fuertes pero nunca podrían contra tantos._

_-Hola guapas –dijo un chico del grupo del "maleante"_

_-me hablas de nuevo y te juro que te castro –dijo Rosalie amenazadoramente, a lo que yo decidí arrastrar a mi amiga al local_

_-¿y los chicos? –dijo Bella, mientras nos hacia un lado_

_-afuera –dije preocupada a lo que Edward, me miro preocupado_

_-¿en qué parte Alice?_

_-en el estacionamiento –dije –Edward cuídate_

_-no me pasara nada-dijo saliendo del local_

_A los 10 minutos después aparecieron los chicos sonriendo y sentándose al lado de nosotras_

_-¿por qué te demoraste tanto? –le dije a Jasper mientras lo abrazaba_

_-tranquila, solo hablaba con ese chico –dijo tratando de calmarme ,pero sabia que el también estaba nervioso._

_Decidimos con las chicas ir a bailar ,bueno con Rosalie , y así hacer que los chicos nos siguieran_

_-chicas…yo no bailo –dijo Bella mirándonos suplicante _

_-vamos Bella, baila , nadie te conoce , si haces el ridículo despreocúpate nunca más los veras –dije dándole animo_

_-gracias Alice –dijo con sarcasmo mi amiga –me encanta que mi amiga diga que hago el ridículo _

_-Alice tiene razón –me ayudo Rose- pero…¡momento! Acompáñenme al baño_

_Una vez que estuvimos dentro Rosalie comenzó a arreglarse el pelo_

_-¿qué te dijo Jasper? –pregunto Rose_

_-nada, solo que estaban "hablando" con el chico –dije resignada-¿Emmett qué te dijo?_

_-que esos chicos de verdad les hacía falta ir al gimnasio –dijo Rosalie sonriendo -¿Edward qué te dijo, Bells?_

_-que no saliera del local sola –dijo encogiéndose de hombros_

_-bueno , a bailar –dijo Rose feliz_

_Esa fue la mejor noche ,bailamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho y lo mejor ¡Bella y Edward eran novios!._

_No me había dado cuenta que sonaba mi celular ,pero lo tome rápidamente y fui al baño a contestar_

_-¿diga? –dije_

_-Alice…¿¡sabes qué hora es! –dijo mamá preocupada _

_-no-dije riendo_

_-son las 4 de la madrugada ¡vuelvan a casa! –dijo nerviosa- Carlisle vuelve a las 4.30 de su turno en el hospital espero que lleguen antes de eso…pero con mucho cuidado –dijo suplicante_

_-está bien mamá…nos iremos ahora –dije sonriendo y colgando_

_-¿Quién era? –pregunto Bella_

_-mamá dice que tenemos que volver ahora_

_-está bien –dijeron los chicos_

_-bueno yo voy a dejar a Bella a casa –dijo Edward mientras le sonreía _

_-yo a Rose –dijo Emmett besando a mi amiga_

_-bueno chicas nos vemos mañana –dije abrazándolas _

_Cuando los chicos se fueron , Jasper y yo comenzamos a caminar donde se encontraba la moto y que sorpresa encontrar a los mismos "maleantes" cerca _

_-Alice, sube rápido a la moto –dijo Jasper mientras encendía la moto_

_-si –dije subiendo de un salto y dándole el casco a mi novio_

_-no, Alice úsalo tu –dijo_

_-no hagas problemas ahora –dije –vámonos ahora _

_-está bien –dijo_

_-¡Adiós chicos y cuídense! –dijo uno de los maleantes riendo fuertemente_

_-loco –grite cuando Jasper acelero_

_-Alice, ponte el casco-dijo Jasper suplicante_

_-no…es tuyo –dije mientras le colocaba el casco a Jasper_

_Estábamos en plena carretera cuando me di cuenta que Jasper no bajaba la velocidad_

_-Jasper, baja la velocidad vas muy rápido –dije asustada escondiendo mi cara en su espalda_

_-¿tienes miedo? –dijo en tono burlón_

_-si…mucho miedo, ahora baja la velocidad-dije nerviosa y con un mal presentimiento_

_-está bien , pero dime que me amas –dijo en un tono dulce _

_-¡te amo!, te amo más que a nada en el mundo , te amo desde que te vi en esa obra en el instituto y eras un soldadito –dije asustada-pero, ¡baja la maldita velocidad!_

_-de acuerdo pero…abrázame, abrázame como nunca antes lo habías hecho –dijo_

_Le hice caso y lo abrase lo más fuerte que podía …_

_-bien, ahora baja la p*t* velocidad –dije desesperada_

_-si mi vida, pero si me quitas el casco y te lo pones tu –dijo _

_-esta bien…pero si esto es para que use el casco me la pagaras –dije sonriéndole asustada colocándome el casco-¡baja la velocidad! –grite desesperada y todo se volvió negro_

_**Annie POV:**_

_-bien, Carlisle termino tu turno ahora –dije mientras le sonreía a mi amigo_

_-bueno me voy Annie , ¿te veo mañana? –dijo_

_-no, mañana es mi día libre recuerda que hoy tengo de turno toda la noche , bueno vete y saludos a Esme –dije sonriendo_

_-adiós –dijo y salió de la sala_

_Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos pero una secretaria me informo que tenia que ir a la sala de urgencias rápidamente ya que 2 chicos habían teniado un accidente, fue ahí cuando vi a un chico de pelo color miel lleno de sangre._

_-¿esta inconsciente?-le pregunte a un paramédico_

_-no-respondió mientras avanzaba rápidamente_

_-chico ¿me escuchas? ¿Cómo te llamas? –trate de ver alguna reacción _

_-Jasper un gusto-dijo mientras trataba de sonreír_

_-bueno Jasper , ¿me puedes decir lo que paso? –dije tratando de hacer que el chico no durmiera, lo necesitaba despierto no quería que muriera_

_-iré a buscar a la chica –dijo el paramédico_

_-no la traigas aquí el chico se puede poner más nervioso, la doctora Valeria la atenderá –dije mirando a Jasper_

_-muy bien –dijo corriendo_

_-y bien Jasper, ¿Qué paso? –dije mientras trataba de actuar rápido_

_-al parecer unos chicos nos cortaron…los frenos-dijo dificultosamente expulsando sangre de su boca-de…la moto…yo…yo…me di cuenta antes que ella-dijo mientras trataba de respirar , a lo que una enfermera fue al rescate._

_-¿Cómo se llamaba la persona con quien viajabas? –dije_

_-Alice Cullen…y…e…es…la chica…más…hermosa…-dijo sonriendo-¿está bien?¿donde esta? –dijo preocupado abriendo los ojos_

_-está en la otra sala , y está bien –mentí la verdad no sabía como estaba- y bien Jasper ¿qué más paso?_

_-le…pedí que me dijera que me amaba –sonrió-y…que…m…me…abrazara muy fuerte…como nunca lo había hecho…también que se pusiera el casco…¿sabe? Teníamos 2 cascos pero…ella voto uno, no me importa…es solo un objeto material …ella podría votar todos los cascos que me compre…nun…ca…me enojaría con ella – nunca me había dado pena una historia, bueno si ,pero trataba de no mostrarlo , pero con el fue diferente no pude evitar que se me escapara una lagrima_

_-Jasper veré como están tus reflejos ¿ok?...tu por mientras háblame de todo lo que quieras…-dije calmando mi voz_

_-aun a costa de mi vida yo la protegería…yo la amo –siguió con el relato –porque una vida sin Alice sería lo mismo como que estuviese muerto…no, me equivoco mucho peor –dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos y susurrando -¿usted no haría lo mismo?...diga que la amo y que me perdone –dijo y …murió._

_-¿hora de la muerte? –dije limpiándome las lagrimas_

_-5.09 minutos de la mañana, doctora –dijo la enfermera, mientras dejaba escapar un sollozo_

_**Esme POV :**_

_-llegamos –escuche la voz de Emmett_

_-hijos me tenían preocupada-dije mientras los abrazaba-¿Alice está afuera despidiéndose de Jasper?_

_-no, ellos se fueron después que nosotros, ya deben estar por llegar –dijo Edward –iré a dormir_

_-yo también –dijo Emmett corriendo a su pieza_

_-yo la esperare-dije sentándome en el sillón, no me di cuenta cuando los brazos de Morfeo me tomaron por sorpresa._

_-cariño-dijo Carlisle remeciéndome-vamos a dormir, no te hace bien dormir aquí_

_-¿Alice ya llego?-dije con la voz patosa_

_-no, ve a dormir yo la esperare-dijo sonriéndome_

_-¿qué horas son?-dije preocupada_

_-faltan 10 minutos para las 5 de la mañana-dijo_

_-la esperare-dije mientras me volvía a acomodar en el sillón ,no supe cuando volví a dormir ,pero me despertó la voz de Carlisle_

_-voy para allá –dijo nervioso_

_-¿qué pasa? –dije asustada_

_-moto…-fue lo único capaz de decir _

_-¿¡qué paso!-grite desesperada_

_-tuvieron un accidente en moto –dijo Carlisle con la mirada perdida, eso me basto para llorar _

_-¿mamá?¿por qué lloras? –dijo Edward caminando a mi lado_

_-Alice…moto…accidente-no sabía como formar una frase coherente_

_-tengo que ir-despertó de su aturdimiento Carlisle_

_-yo también voy –dije _

_-y yo –dijo Edward – iré a despertar a Emmett_

_**Bella POV:**_

_Me sentía feliz , por fin era la novia de Edward , Alice y Rose eran las únicas que sabían que yo siempre lo ame…_

_Cuando desperté me fui a dar una ducha rápida y comencé a preparar el desayuno_

_-hija, hoy estas más feliz que de costumbre –dijo Charlie_

_-gracias papá, pero siempre estoy feliz-dije _

_-como digas-dijo evadiendo el tema- encendamos la T.V_

_-esta bien –dije encendiendo la T.V y justo aparecieron las noticias_

"_-así es Kent , mañana lloverá –dijo la chica del clima"_

_-bueno ahora vamos con el accidente de anoche –dijo el famoso tipo llamado Kent-dos jóvenes tuvieron un accidente en la moto alrededor de las 4.30 de la madrugada ,uno de los jóvenes no sobrevivió su cuerpo se reconoció como Jasper Hale –dijo la reportera provocando mi llanto , me apresure a tomar mi celular y salir de la casa camino al hospital_

_-¿Rose? –dije sollozando_

_-no querida hablas con la nana de Rosalie, ella dejo su teléfono aquí se fue enseguida a la clínica_

_-oh…bien ehh, bueno adiós –dije colgando_

_Cuando llegue vi a Esme en una esquina llorando, a Edward mirando el suelo junto con Emmett y a Rosalie con sus padres mirando a la nada_

_-¿Rose? –dije mientras corría a abrazarla_

_-Bella –se escucho la voz de Emmett –déjala _

_-Emmett…¿Cómo esta Alice?-dije tratando de controlar el llanto_

_-no sabemos…papá aun no sale –dijo_

_-amor –dije abrazando a Edward , quien enseguida me devolvió el abrazo._

_**Rosalie POV:**_

_Recuerdos era lo únicos que tenia ahora, ya no tenía a mi hermano , lo perdí …hubiese preferido 10000 veces que fuese cualquier familiar mío , pero no él…verlo ahí en esa camilla lleno de sangre, pero sonriendo…malditos maleantes, los odiaba ellos me quitaron a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida…¿por qué no le dije que lo quería cuando podía? Se lo digo ahora, cuando no me escucha…no de que decir…no quiero que nadie me toque quiero estar sola…quiero morir ,quiero estar con mi hermano…son miles los recuerdos que tengo con el…muchas las peleas...pero muy pocos te quiero…¿por qué fui tan tonta?¿por qué no lo abrase? …no sentía nada a mi alrededor…en estos momentos quería estar con Jasper, odiaba a todo el mundo , odiaba a Emmett por no dejarme irme con mi hermano ayer , odiaba a Carlisle por no avisarnos antes , odiaba a Alice por estar con mi hermano en sus últimos momentos…odiaba a Bella por no sufrir esto , odiaba a mis padres por no hacer algo me odiaba a mi… no sabía que hacer…_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Volveré a ver a Jasper…-dije mientras lloraba


End file.
